Three Brothers in the Age of Monster Girls (Volume 1 Finale: Part 2)
by Yudayahito
Summary: The grand finale of the first volume of the story. Yay!


**Ten Years Ago…..**

"Get back here you little brat!", Solomon shouted as he chased after Isidore. The twelve year old boy simple responded by giving him a very loud raspberry as he ran over the hill. Isaac followed behind Solomon, his trying desperately to keep up with his eldest brother's larger steps.

Isidore snickered as he ran through the city streets, Solomon's holy book in his clutches. It wasn't too hard for his green-cloaked brothers to find him in the crowd, as he caused quite a stir as he pushed and shoved his way through. However, the rambunctious young man put his Solomon at quite the impasse.

Isaac had finally caught up with Solomon, panting heavily as he did so. "Can't you guys ever wait up for me?", he whined.

"Shut up, Isaac", Solomon cursed as he eyes the middle brother.

Isidore grinned like a demon as he held the holy book over a well, Solomon visibly shaking with anger. "This is what you get for taking the last cookie!", he taunted.

"Don't you dare!", Solomon shouted as he dashed forwards, but it was too late, Isidore had let go of the book. This of course, didn't stop Solomon from grabbing his little broter by the neck and throttling him, and falling down the well with him.

 **Present Day…..**

"Ugh…", Isidore groaned. "How much did I drink?", he asked aloud as he removed his hood to rub his head in pain.

"Oh, you've finally decided to join us, Brother", an older, but familiar voice said. Isidore looked up to see that he was inside a very large tent, the golden cross of the Order on the wall.

"Ah, Izzy!", another familiar voice said. Isidore's mood instantly became foul at hearing that nickname. Isaac soon embraced him again, through this time form behind, making Isidore feel incredibly uncomfortable.

"What's going on here?", the mercenary asked, shrugging Isaac off of him.

"I recovered before you did, and by the grace of the Chief Goddess, Isaac was standing over us. I instated that we head back to this camp so we may talk without threat of brigands of Monsters interrupting us", Solomon said.

"Ah! Lord Solomon!", the Knight Commander said as he barged into the tent.

"I'm guessing you didn't take boorish aristocracy into account", Isidore quipped.

"Greetings, Sir Knight", Solomon said as politely as he could. "I don't recall asking for you, so to what do I owe the privilege?"

"Upon hearing of this happy reunion of yours, I thought I'd come and give my congratulations to you, after all a Hero such as yourself must have an amazing family as well"

"How kind of you!", Isaac said in a friendly manner. Isidore just rolled his eyes.

"Yes well, thank you, Sir Knight. Now if you would be so kind as to-", Solomon began.

"Just let me know if there is anything I can do for you three!", the Knight declared.

"Yes, well could you ple-"

"Anything at all!"

Solomon took a deep breath as he tried to find a way to get the pest to leave.

"Food and drink", Isidore said, rubbing his empty belly. "Please", he added, annoyance evident in his voice.

"Ah…. yes, of course", the Knight said, a little crestfallen to have been addressed by the green-cloaked mercenary, rather than the Hero.

"Thank you!", Isaac called after him as he left.

"It's a miracle that we've all managed to reunite at last", Solomon said, glad to have some privacy again.

"So it would seem", Isidore commented, hesitation in his voice.

"At any rate it's great to see you two again!", Isaac cheered.

"So are we just here to talk or….?", Isidore asked.

"Surely we have catching up to do!", Isaac said with more enthusiasm than one would expect from an Incubus in an Order camp.

"Indeed", Solomon agreed. "Ever since we were separated when our city fell, so much has happened"

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!", one of the soldiers shouted.

"And more continues to", Isidore said grimly. Solomon drew his sword and dashed outside. Isaac moved to follow, but Isidore placed a hand on his chest and stopped him.

"I don't think this is a place for anyone with no weapon", he said, drawing his own sword.

"I'm pretty sure I can make the fighting stop before anyone gets hurt", Isaac said nervously.

Isidore cocked an eyebrow, skeptical at his brother's words. "How?", he asked.

"You'll just have to trust me!", Isaac replied.

"We've been separated for a decade, and you're telling me to trust you when we're surrounded by Order soldiers and Mamono?", Isidore asked.

"Isn't that what brothers do?", Isaac asked. Isidore thought for a moment, then let go of his younger brother.

"Just don't get yourself killed", he said. Isaac nodded and ran outside with Isidore.

"Stay together!", Solomon shouted in an attempt to rally the camp's forces.

One soldier screamed in panic as a Lamia dragged him away into the darkness, another merely whimpered as a slime overtook him.

Howling with lust, a Werewolf pounced at him. Solomon shouted back, thrusting his sword up into her abdomen, ripping out his blade and tearing her belly as blood poured out of her now limp form. Solomon rushed forward into the fray, grabbing another Werewolf on top of a soldier by the hair and slitting her throat.

The Hero pulled the solider up to his feet and shoved his weapon back into the young man's hands.

"Fight!", he roared. "Fight until the last of them are slain!"

"Yes, my lord!", the young soldier obeyed, following the Hero in the melee.

Isaac trembled with terror as Isidore lead him through the battle. He had heard stories from girls who had gone on raids, but this was a far cry from the carnal tales he had been told.

The men and women of the Order fought back, and many of the Monsters died in the fighting. Isaac had not seen a dead body since he and his brothers were separated, and he had long forgotten the horror in the embrace of the Demon Realm.

"Hey if you're gonna do something, you best do it soon!", Isidore shouted to his younger brother as a Salamander engaged him. Isaac recognized the Salamander from the outpost,


End file.
